


New day

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: Another "Lapis is sad and Peridot comforts her" fic. Cute and short, just give it a try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon for what happened to Lapis and Peridot between alone at sea and beta. How Peridot helped Lapis get over Jasper. It doesn’t go into them making meep-morps but I hoped that was kinda implied at the end. It is hopefully implied how Lapis is so much better in beta and why Peridot was so sensitive to Jasper’s name being brought up.

Peridot could see the sadness inside Lapis, consuming her thoughts as she would stare at the sky at night. It hurt the small gem to see her friend this way. She wanted to help, but the blue gem would brush her off to deal with it quietly.

“Lapis, what's wrong,” the green gem asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nothing,” replied Lapis. That was always the answer.

It was always like this. Lapis tried to hide it behind a smile but Peridot could see right past it.

“ _Stop lying to me!_ ”

The outburst caught them both by surprise. Peridot covered her mouth as if to retract the words but the damage was done, she couldn't back away from this talk.

Lapis stared at Peridot in shock that the little gem had yelled at her for doing nothing. She watched as Peridot steadied herself as made eye contact, her face was serious.

“Stop lying,” she said. “You're not the same as you were when you first moved in.

“I don't know what happened with you on Steven’s boat but you haven't been the same since. You're mind is somewhere else and You're sad. I can see the sad and hurt and it hurts me to see you like this.”

Peridot had tears welling in her eyes as she displayed raw emotion for her friend.

The blue gem looked away and hugged her knees before she spoke, “You just don't understand.”

“Then help me to.” Peridot moved to sit next to Lapis. “Steven told me you saw Jasper.”

Lapis shuttered and brought herself in further, eyes shut right to block out tears.

“I can't help it. That day,” she hesitated, “that day I wasn't prepared to see her. I thought I was getting better, but seeing her name all the walls I had built up come crashing down again.

“She wanted to fuse,” Lapis couldn't say that without a tear getting loose and streaming down her face. “Turning her down was the hardest thing I've ever done.”

Peridot placed a hand on her shoulder and Lapis looked up at her.

“I know it's hard to let go of, and I can't pretend to know what that kind of fusion could do to you then. But I can see what it's doing to you now,” Peridot stated. She tried to keep her voice soft and comforting to keep Lapis talking to her and finally opening up.

“You may not be chained to the bottom of the ocean but now you're enchained by your own sadness and hurt. You don't see the light that the earth has to offer; that there will be a new day.”

Lapis took in the words. She didn't want to hear them but knew she had to. “I guess it really is true: no matter where I go, I'm trapped.”

Peridot watched as lapis broke down and let her tears finally fall freely. The blue gem hunched her shoulders and buried her face in her knees.

“Lapis, don't you see it doesn't have to be that way,” the smaller gem asked. Lapis looked back up at her barn mate with a questioning look.

“You have me,” peridot said and gestured to herself. “You can rely on me. You can cry on me. You can talk to me.”

She paused as she hastily looked for the words that might comfort the blue gem.

“Look above you,” she instructed, “the sun is still shining. While you may be locked in your sadness the days still come, brand new each time. This can be your new day, too.

“I know the scars will still be there but they will fade. You can make new memories,” she smiled and looked aways then back at Lapis.

“We can make new memories together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
